


The Smeetery Drone

by MommaBirb



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smeets (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaBirb/pseuds/MommaBirb
Summary: As an Irken Smeetery Drone you are tasked with the upbringing of future Irken soldiers and those who will help bring the empire to power and glory. You know this but you are powerless to do anything but spoil and coddle the smeets.You catch the eye of the Tallest Red.---Irken!Reader x Almighty Talleat RedI'm so rusty at smut





	The Smeetery Drone

“M-my Tallest…!”

You weren’t sure when it had started or how either, but at some point but during your time as a Smeetery Drone you had caught the attention of a certain Irken. Part of you believed you had wronged the empire somehow and that was why one of the Tallest was personally keeping an eye on you.

Almighty Tallest Red.

He towered over you, his gaze was on you while he had an almost bored expression. You could feel yourself shrinking further under his sight. You dared not look him in the eyes, opting to look at your feet. You could feel yourself trembling.

Just like each time he came, he quickly left without a word, leaving you to fall to your knees and attempt to regain your composure. 

The short encounters always left you feeling drained, like he was draining the energy from you just with his gaze alone.

You had no time to dwell.

The next group of smeets would be coming in soon, you needed to be ready. Lately it seemed they were assigning you less and less smeets with each new hatching. You tried to ignore the pang in your spooch when you thought about the disappointed glances you received from the other drones. 

They all said you were too doting. When you should have been disciplining the little Irkens you instead offered small treats for them and told them what they did was good enough, that they would make wonderful invaders for the empire and one day bring the Tallest closer to complete command of all galaxies. When you needed to have them train and fight you instead sang then lullabies and told hushed tales of many strong Irken soldiers. You treated each smeet with special care and with it they became soft and spoilt. 

More often then not they didn’t make it past the academy. Those who did ended up as service drones or as clean up crews on many of the planets the Tallest have conquered. 

You wondered if they resented you. Blamed you for the lack of success they had in the empire. It made your throat tight and antennae quiver when you thought about it. You tried very hard not to. But you thought about being the cause of the failure of many of your smeets and the death of many more.

You’ll do better with this group.

They all filed in. Small. So very small. You tried not to smile while they all stood at attention, their unwavering gaze adhered to you. The escort led them all in gave you a sneer, obviously displeased that you’d be the one to help bring these smeets up and already chalked them up to all be failures. You ignored them.

First, you gingerly picked up each smeet and placed your forehead against theirs, chirping softly while taking in their scent. Each smeet was unique and you enjoyed learning each one’s quirks. This wasn’t part of your duties, it was frowned upon, but you did it anyways.

One smeet had chirped back at you, even gently nuzzling your face with theirs and you all but melted and couldn’t help but croon softly to them while setting them back down with the others. It was always hard to imagine these little darlings were expected to learn to tear their enemy apart in the name of their leaders. 

You noticed one smeet was taller than the rest, not by much but definitely needed to have an eye kept on them. You made a quick note of it in your daily report before you had each of the Irkens hooked up to a simulator. Each smeet will go through various simulations that will decide what they will be deemed for in the future, whether it be as a soldier, scientist, or other jobs. Those who cannot be assigned will either be culled or assigned to a lesser task such as janitors or snack tables. You’ve had two smeets end up as the Tallests' personal snack tables. The discomfort evident in their eyes always makes you feel like you failed them.

You did.

You’ll do better.

***

Basic fighting drills were a must. Each smeet paired off in order to spar, you watched and documented each smeet to see who showed promise physically. Future soldiers. There was a female Irken with wide, fuchsia eyes that took quickly to fighting; she used her small size to her advantage and ducked and rolled under her opponent, she seemed to fancy kicking them more than anything. You took note of this while smiling. 

She was so spunky. But, you discovered, she rather liked have her cheeks rubbed. When she could, she’d crawl into your lap and face towards you, tilting her head up as a sign she wanted you to cup her cheeks and give gentle rubs while telling her how strong she was during the drills. You called her Trill, since she made such a sound often. 

Trill was one of your favorites.

Another smeet you had taken a liking to was a pudgier Irken who you called Pom, ha was rather skilled at engineering rather than fighting. During fighting drills you let him tinker with the practice kits. He liked to make small models of cruisers that buzzed around your head, very skilled. Pom had a habit of getting his antennae knotted together, you weren’t sure how he did this but it seemed like each day you had to help him untangle them from one another. 

The tallest of the smeets was a shy little thing, he often hid behind your robes when it was time for sparring practice and seemed more interested in science. He picked up everything quickly and really took a liking to learning about various plant life from the different planets the Irken empire had seized. You called him Leaf. He enjoyed being held close and cradled while you rocked him side to side.

You really did try not to coddle them. It was very difficult.

It was during a cool down that you had your unexpected visitor once again. All the smeets were sitting down and munching on their nutrient rich bars that you heard the doors behind you slide open, you were gently rubbing over Trill's cheeks, smiling as she kept nibbling on her bar as you did this. Your antennae perked and you turned to the noise, expecting to see another drone coming to chastise you for not taking your job seriously.

The flash of towering red made you stiffen, your hands stilled on the small smeet's cheeks and you just stared with wide eyes as your Tallest came into the room. The youngers who saw him quickly stood up and saluted, making sure to keep themselves composed despite the crumbs still on their cheeks. You still couldn’t move, Trill had to work her way out of your hold so she could join the others. 

Your insides began to squirm. 

Finally you stood up and bowed your head, antennae pressed firmly against your cranium. “M-my Tallest…an honor it is…” You did your best to keep your voice from trembling, the sleeves of your robes hid the way you clenched and unclenched your fists, if you didn’t have the gloves on you were sure you’d be tearing into your own flesh. 

“Come here.”

A shock went through your system when you heard his voice. It had been the first time he actually said a word to you during the times he stopped by. You dared to lift your head up, eyes focusing on him. He was beckoning you with a crook of his finger. 

“B-but, My T-tallest…! The smeets…” You hoped he didn’t take your words as insubordination, but you couldn’t leave the smeets alone, even if they were capable of it, it just made you so nervous to have the young ones by themselves.

There was mild annoyance on his face, but he turned to a guard that was following him and muttered orders, the guard gave a firm nod before scampering off out of site. He returned with a Smeetery Drone, one who was always making sure to tell you how much of a failure you were at bringing up Irken soldiers, and had him go into the room. Tallest Red looked at you expectantly.

It was better not to protest, you glanced back at all the young ones, and so you made your way over to one of your leaders, keeping your head down the entire time. You followed behind him, you thought that now was the time you would be punished for your lack of talent with the upbringing if the young Irkens. You supposed it was what you deserved.

You had failed your smeets. 

You expected to be taken to the main hall of the ship, where your misdeeds would be announced for all to hear while both Tallests decided your fate. You expected to be led down the right corridor where you would be taken to said outcome, but instead you were taken down the left. The guard was shooed away to leave both you and Red to continue the trek.

You’re not certain you’ve ever been down this hall before, there weren’t many others venturing as the two of you kept on. It wasn’t until you reached the end of the hall did you start to get an inkling of where you were. 

Two large and rather decorated doors stood side-by-side, one set red the other purple. The churning of your spooch kept you in place behind your Tallest, eyes glancing up enough to see him open the red set of doors and then ushering you in. 

No smaller has been in the Tallests' private quarters, unless it was an occasional snack drone, but even those were only permitted to be outside the room and never permitted to break through the threshold. 

But here you were. Standing smack dab in the middle.

The room seemed simple yet still held a luxurious feel; it was large in size and had monitors placed along one side of the room that displayed various areas, you could see other Irkens going about their duties, there was also a large pile of soft looking cushions stacked against one side of the room accompanied by a very impressive collection of various snacks and candies. Your eyes slipped back to the screens so you could scan over them one by one. 

There.

One screen closer to the top left showed your Smeetery room, and you could just make out the figures of all of your young smeets being paired off into sparring groups. Leaf was trying to slip away, the Drone caught him and was in the midst of reprimanding him. You frowned. Was it so wrong to let him go study on his plants when he didn’t want to fight? His talents were meant for elsewhere.

Tallest Red clearing his throat brought you back to where you were, you hadn’t realized you were stepping closer to the monitors to get a better look. You whipped around and owed your head, face lighting up in embarrassment. “F-forgive me, My Tallest…” 

Some moments passed and you kept standing where you were, not daring to look up. You heard a dramatic groan before you could see Tallest Red coming closer, you tried to keep your calm but it was very difficult to when suddenly you could feel yourself being lifted up by your PAK and carried. You fell limp, not wanting to accidentally disconnect yourself from your PAK, the humiliation would be too great.

A squeak escaped you when you were dropped onto the pile of cushions, you sunk into them and had to climb your way out to sit properly, it was hard not to sink right back in. Tallest Red simply sat back and lounged against the cushions with much more grace than you had just shown. He was very close to you right now.

You become very aware of how close he was when he barely had to extend his hand to run a single digit along the side of your face, effectively causing you to shudder and attempt to shrink away, he moved his other arm to wrap around you and draw you closer which had you trapped against him. It stayed like that for a while, you being held onto and petted on while Tallest Red kept his eyes on you in a contemplative manner. 

“You’re a rather bad Smeetery Drone.” 

His words cut deep and you couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped you when you thought about how you had failed your smeets.

“Bad. But when I’ve come across the ones that haven’t been culled, they only speak well of you. That despite never becoming an elite or whatever else they were meant to aim for they never regretted being in your care.” 

Your antenna twitched when you heard this, finally looking up to meet his gaze. Was he speaking the truth? The smeets you had raised didn’t feel shame or disdain towards you for failing them? You had always been to afraid to seek them out to see, so afraid that you would see how much you doomed them.

Tallest Red paused in his light touch to the side of your face and instead grasped your face to keep you from looking away, he hummed and turned your face this way and that while looking you over. “Not even the service drone that is just a table, not a bad word against you.” He released your face.

There was silence. Then suddenly he moved, making sure you kept laying on the many cushions while he loomed over you, looking down at you and coming close to look you in the eyes, you dared not blink. Your hands clutched the front of your robes in pure fear. You weren’t sure what was happening anymore.

“What’s so special about you, hm? If I was one of those puny Irkens that came out of your smeetery to just be tossed aside for menial tasks or not even survive I’d probably hate your guts.” Is this going to end up with you being punished? Would you be able to go back to the smeets? You felt so small. So, so small under his unwavering gaze.

“You’re not even tall enough to hold a sliver of respect. So, tell me, what makes you so special?

Couldn’t he just have you killed like everyone else? This pressure was surely going to crush you. He just kept staring, waiting for you to speak and all you could do was try and focus on remembering how to even move your tongue to form words.

When you did speak, it was all but croak. You swallowed thickly to try and subdue your nerves long enough to form an actual sentence. “Because I care for them, my Tallest…?”

He raised a brow, and kept quiet, he wanted you to elaborate. When you also went silent and tried looking away from him he reacted by softly growling at you as a sign of warning. You whimpered but let your eyes slide back to meet his.

"Well?"

“I-I…care for them…each one special and different, so I do what I can to give them the attention they need…I…” You couldn’t find the words, your mind was getting scrambled with his eyes on you. You could see yourself in them, see how small and frail you were compared to him. “I coddle too much, I know…but I see how special they are, each smeet no matter how small or tall they are…I see them as perfect…uhm eh…bright candidates for aiding our Tallests' quest for conquering…”

He clicked his tongue and smirked down at you. “Is that it? Not because you’re a soft little defective? Irkens aren’t meant to feel so sentimental, but here you are, coddling and spoiling when you should be teaching and disciplining. You Smeetery Drones have a very important job and you seem to mess it up every. Single. Time.”

“Defective" was certainly a word that other Irkens used to describe you when they watched how you handled the young ones. You thought it to be true but never once had there been a trial scan on your PAK to see if this were true, not once was there action take against you. Still, hearing the one you were supposed to respect and serve call you that all but had you feeling like the lowliest of creatures. 

There were large drops of tears running down your eyes before you could stop them. They blurred your vision and you did your best to wipe them away, hiccuping and choking on the shame you felt. 

You just wanted to do better.

You felt long, spindly fingers tug away your smaller hands, stopping you from wiping away your tears and letting them continue to fall down your cheeks. There was a soft crooning noise filling your senses and you became aware that Tallest Red had moved to catch one of your tears on his fingers, looking it over. “Really, acting like a smeet in front of your Tallest? Not even a service drone has cried like this.” The tear dropped from his fingers and landed on the cushion your head was laying on, the same fingers were back to petting down your dampened cheeks while he kept looking at you with an amused glimmer.

Soon he was shifting again, this time not looming over you but falling to his side on the cushions and reaching out to roll you over on yours, giving a hum before scooching down and forward until his face was effectively nuzzled against your abdomen. 

The air was knocked from your respiratory organs. You kept still, not wanting to make a sudden movement. 

"Go on."

The way his voice was muffled by your robes had your antennae twitching and your insides churning in ways you hadn’t experienced before. You weren’t sure what you were meant to do. When you still didn’t move you could feel him huffing irritably.

He tilted his head up just enough to look at you and you almost felt yourself explode from the sight, you’d never thought you’d have to tilt your head down to look at your Tallest, only up. You felt your face flush. He smirked. 

“Show me what’s so special about a defective like you, maybe I’ll decide to keep you.” He went back to nuzzling into your stomach, wrapping an arm around you to rest a hand on your PAK, you weren’t sure if it was meant to be threatening or not, but when he started to tap the sharp tip against it was when you decided you definitely needed to move. 

All you could think to do was to gingerly rest one hand on the back of his head and the other move to the top between his antennae and just…pet him. You kept your touch light as could be, still reeling from this whole situation, but as time kept on you soon pressed the entirety of your hand against the top of his head.

You closed your eyes and imagined you were back in the Smeetery, just holding a smeet and giving them affection as you always did. You didn’t notice how you softly began to chirp and coo as you were almost hugging around him now, letting him nuzzle deeper against the fabric of your robe.

He grew lax under your attention, letting his antennae fall against his head and the hold around you had loosened to where he simply was laying his arm atop of you. Much to your surprise, he began to purr. It was barely there at first but as you kept petting him and making those nice little sounds it grew until it was a deep rumbling you could feel reverberating against you. It broke you from your trance long enough to remember that this wasn’t a small smeet you were doting on but rather a very much grown Irken.

A tall Irken.

Your Tallest.

Your petting faltered and you felt your nerves begin to fizzle again once the realization of where you were hit you all over. Red sensed the sudden unease rolling off of you and groggily pulled back enough to look at you, the way he gave you a lidded look that wasn’t from boredom made your spooch flutter.

Eventually he blinked and seemed to come out of his own spell, hoisting himself up to stand over you once again, he gave you a regarding look before plucking you out of the cushions and dropping you onto the floor, being sure you’d land on your feet. 

“You may continue raising smeets, but any with promise in combat or any other field above the rest will be taken, as a precaution, and given to more…suitable Drones who fit the teaching requirements.” He bent down just enough to press a sharp fingertip under your chin, forcing you to look up at him that was surely going to leave a crick in your neck. “You stay a Smeetery Drone, but when I call for you, you come. You will speak to no one but me, and come straight here, understand?” 

All you could do was nod.

He grinned, all teeth. “Good. Now go.”

You didn’t need to be told twice, you darted away and only struggled a brief moment to get the doors open before darting down the halls back to where your smeets were. The Drone who had been watching them seemed surprised to see you; probably assuming you would have been killed for your lack of skill. You threw them out and slumped against the door, feeling relief flood your system when the smeets started clambering into your lap, all asking questions about Tallest Red. 

You were still too frazzled to answer them.

***

You weren’t sure how long it went on, but it would happen at random: A drone would come to take your place and you would make your way down the halls and towards the set of large, red doors. The first few times you couldn’t find the courage to open, let alone knock, on the doors to alert your Tallest that you had arrived, instead you stood before them and fidgeted with the fabric at the front of your robes as you always seemed to do when you felt your nerves were fried. 

Maybe Tallest Red had a sense for these things or possibly was keeping an eye on the cameras, but he opened the door for you each time. Each time he told you that when summoned you just had to walk in, not sit there and wait. It took you a few times before you finally decided to meekly open the door and poke your head in. He gave you some sarcastic praise for finally working up some spinal courage. You ignored the way your face burned from embarrassment.

But now you could open the door and slip in, quietly shutting the door behind you before shuffling your way to the pile of cushions you’d find him already lounging in. You’d stand before him, give a small greeting and he’d always pick you up and arrange the both of you to his liking. Sometimes he seemed to enjoy having you sit in his lap while he gave you pets while grumbling about the latest transmission he received from a rather annoying “invader" that he was hoping died on a voyage to a backwaters planet.

There were a few times he laid his head on your lap, letting you gently stroke the top of his head and carefully over his cheeks to help ease away any stress an Irken leader could have while running the empire. It must have been quite a sight to see, seeing as you were so much shorter than him. 

He seemed to favor the position you both had taken on the first encounter; him nuzzling into your abdomen while you softly cooed at him. He also seemed to really like when you rubbed the base of his head then back up to the top and gently caress.

Sometimes he’d be in a good mood and he’d even share a small tid bit of his snacks with you. Once he was drinking from a icy slushy drink while you were in his lap, without thinking, he offered the cup to you. Of course you hesitated but soon you leaned forward and took a small sip from the straw while he held the cup. 

It was the sweetest thing you had ever tasted.

Currently you were in the usual position, his complaints about the exiled invader were muffled by your uniform but you would still hum in agreement or offer a “How terrible.” Or “You don’t deserve such stress.” And so on, and he would be pleased with it and soon would go quiet until the deep rumbling of his purr would sound and each time it would leave you with a breathless feeling.

It went like that. The newly set routine for the both of you going as usual and you closed your eyes and let yourself get lulled by his purrs, unconsciously holding him a little closer to you. This wasn’t so bad. 

“Remove your robes.”

Ah. That certainly broke the calm. Shattered it completely.

Your eyes opened wide and glanced down to see he had already moved to be able to look at you, already looking at you expectantly.

You gaped.

“M-my Tallest?”

He pulled away, sitting up to look down at you, and that resulted in you rolling onto your back while you stared up at him and were reminded of how much he towered over you when you weren’t basically wrapped around his head. He reached forward and plucked at the hem of your robe between to fingers, lifting it slightly. “The material chafes, too bulky and just makes this all the more harder. So, take it off.” 

The robe was meant to be thick. It was lined with a heavy material so if a smeet became clumsy during PAK training or early weapons training they wouldn’t accidentally maim you in the process. It was uncomfortable and heavy but you had grown so used to it long ago that you hardly thought about it. 

“B-but…”

There was a glint in his eyes, he came closer, making you shrink back. “Are you refusing an order from your Tallest?” 

You shook your head, biting your bottom lip before sitting up, he sat back to give you room. You closed your eyes and quickly undid the bow in the back in order to loosen it up before lifting the garment over your head and letting it drop beside you. Luckily you had something underneath. It looked like a standard issue Irken uniform but less stiff and much softer material, it was meant to make sure the robe wasn’t too terribly uncomfortable. You…you could probably grow to be comfortable like this. You were still covered.

“Take that off too.”

Your hands were shaking. 

You took it off.

All that was left were the leggings every Irken wore as well as your boots, thankfully he let you keep those on. He seemed pleased and reached out to gently push you back against the cushions, laying down next to you so he press his cheek against your chest. The contact sent sparks of something through you and you wondered if your PAK would short circuit.

Now each time you visited you were required to take off your robes and under shirt, leaving you bare on your top half, it still embarrassed you greatly but you thought it best not to refuse Tallest Red.

One day on your visit, you felt your eyes grow damp and glistening when you stepped in. Like he had said before; any talented smeets would be taken from your care to be better monitored. Both Trill and Leaf had been whisked away from you, you smiled happily for them and offered each a small congratulations. And despite the obvious disgusted looks you received from the Drone retrieving them you gently rubbing Trill’s cheeks one last time and then picking up leaf to cradle him how he liked, he was growing taller, his legs dangled from your arms. He was still a little smeet to you. 

Red already knew before you started taking off your robes that you were upset. He remained silent until you climbed into his lap, turning to face away from him and waited for him to discuss what had irritated him that day. He didn’t speak. Instead he turned you around and looked into your eyes, not saying anything.

He stared.

You stared back.

He kept staring.

There was warmth building along the bottom lines of your eyes.

He didn’t look away.

Your vision blurred. 

He pressed his fingers to your cheek.

Your tears spilled over and dripped from your cheeks while you made a pained sound, you bit your tongue to stop more from escaping. You couldn’t stop your tears. 

Red kept his fingers where they were, you leaned into the touch and you were sure you looked pathetic.

You weren’t sure how long you were crying, but once you stopped he let you stay seated in his lap while he offered you a few snacks.

Both of you stayed silent.

Pom was the next one to go. You cried again.

This time Red decided to lean forward to kiss away a tear that was quickly rolling down your cheek. It had you stunned. When he pulled back you didn’t say a thing, just stared at him with wet and glittering eyes.

Then he leaned down and kissed you on your mouth. You were vaguely aware of a sweet, fruity taste mingling with whatever you supposed your own tears tasted like. You gingerly returned the gesture, not really understanding what you were doing but it felt nice. It felt right.

You closed your eyes.

The tears never stopped. But they slowed.

Eventually your class of smeets grew old enough to leave your care and go off to more advanced training, you were proud of all of them. 

You were given a break before the next group of newly activated smeets would be sent your way. You were already eager to meet them.

“You really like being around smeets.”

He was handing you a chip, which you accepted, when he spoke and you replied by nodding. Of course you did, who wouldn’t? They were small and adorable and even though they were training to grow up quickly in order to fight for the empire they were such darlings.

You couldn’t wait for the next group.

Another chip.

“What if you could have your own? Like how we could before cloning? Before PAKs?”

The chip he was about to offer you was set aside while he spoke. You tilted your head to look up at him, and in turn he looked down at you. The two of you seemed really prone to staring at one another.

“Irkens were able to do that?” Pre-PAK times were hardly referenced to and not much information was there to be accessed, no one could remember a time where Irkens were brought into the universe without the use of cloning, but, you supposed, the first Irkens had to have come from somewhere?

Red nodded and placed his fingers over your abdomen, tapping, it sort of tickled. “Your own clutch, from eggs of all things.” He was tracing circles on your skin now, you squirmed a little under his touch. “You’d have to copulate with another Irken. Very messy. Barbaric. With cloning it rids of all the unnecessary trouble, we probably can’t even produce fertile eggs.”

There was a growing smile on his face, it was both mischievous and somehow soft at the same time. You held your breath.

“But we could pretend.”

You didn’t notice the tips of his fingers just barely grazing your waistband. 

“Pretend?”

Silence.

His smile grew.

“Yes, pretend. That I can give you my smeets.” 

That had set something alight within you. It sparked and fizzled and frazzled and soon it was growing and warming until it felt like a small fire was crackling inside you and all you could do was try to figure out the words to say to convey what his words had done but nothing seemed to fit so with your limited knowledge about intimacy all you could think to do was get on your knees in his lap and turn yourself around to face him so you could sit up just enough to give him a kiss like he did for you before.

The kiss only seemed to make the burning go even brighter and warmer and you wondered if it had been the right thing to do but your thoughts halted when he returned the kiss with plenty of vigor. It was different then before. It wasn’t soft and comforting but rather suffocating and desperate. It still felt right.

You squeaked when he slipped his tongue past your teeth, you had to hold onto the front of his chest plate to keep yourself grounded when it worked itself against your own tongue and further past down your throat. You felt lightheaded.

When he pulled back it was just long enough to get a look at your unfocused and glazed over eyes before he dove right back in, reaching behind you to easily take off your boots and then slip his fingers under the waistband of your leggings to tug them down.

You hadn’t realized how hot it felt until you felt the cooler air hit you, causing you to whine around his tongue. He seemed to enjoy that.

You became aware of two fingers slipping between your legs and rubbing where the heat seemed to pool the most, you weren’t sure what it was going to accomplish but it had you feeling from it. You had to break away from the kiss so you could look down. You could see his fingers still moving over you, slow and with slight pressure where you could feel something give and then he seemed to be touching inside of you and it just made something coil and writhe until it was almost unbearable.

“M-my Tallest…! S-something…I don’t… I-I can’t!” You keened and you felt any other words you were trying to say get caught in your throat as you felt his fingers coax something out of you, it wiggled against you lower abdomen and any slight touch had you absolutely rigid with the sensation.

His fingers were back inside you, this time seeming to reach deeper. You wondered if he could feel the way your spooch was on fire because of his touch? Did he know what he was doing to you? He spread his fingers inside and you convulsed and something slick was flowing down your legs and along that squirming appendage that was now trying to wrap around Red's wrists the gauntlet making it rather difficult.

Something foreign was building up, tightening and coiling deep in you that had you calling to him, easing to your Tallest to keep this feeling going on until your PAK ceased to function so all you knew was whatever he was doing, but before whatever was building could reach whatever peak there was Red withdrew his fingers and you all but collapsed against him, whimpering as the coil that was so tight just moments before unwound just enough to remind you that you were so close. 

So close to what?

The chuckle didn’t register to you, you were too focused on trying to figure out a way to get him to do what he was doing moments before. He hoisted you up with one arm underneath you, he nuzzled into your neck while he busied himself with getting rid of the bottom half of his own uniform.

He made sure to kick it away from the pile of cushions and then set you right back down on his lap. Something was wiggling against your leg, you felt Red's breathing become labored and you chanced to look down to see what was seeming to frantically run along your skin. It looked like the appendage he had coaxed out of you; girthier at the base before tapering off at the tip, it was long and curled this way and that. 

Seeing it made something click on you. Like a primal urge that was long since put to sleep from millennia of cloning. 

“You want my smeets, don’t you?” His words were so thick as he purred them out, lightly nipping at your shoulder. 

You nodded.

“Say it.”

He shifted you just enough so you could feel the tip of him ghost along where his fingers were just moments ago, you subconsciously jerked your hips in response and whined. 

“Say it for me.”

He pulled away from your neck to watch you, waiting for you to speak.

You choked.

“I..-my Tallest, please…I want…I-I need your smeets…please!” You sounded like you were on the verge of tears.

“There’s a good little Irken…~” He nuzzled and kissed right underneath one of your eyes before finally bringing your hips down flush against him, letting him slip inside with ease.

You were going to die.

He was killing you.

This was murder and you wanted it.

It was an overload of your system, you arched and went rigid in his hold while your mind tried to play catch-up. Red waited, though it was hard for him to not take what he wanted in that instant, while you adjusted. He cooed softly at you, taking up nuzzling against your cheek. You closed your eyes and eventually you started to relax, returning the gentle nuzzles. 

When he deemed you ready enough, he easily lifted you up before bringing you back down on him, watching how you reacted. You let out a soft noise and let out a small series of clicks, you held tightly onto the gauntlets around his hands.

He bent to where he was practically curled around you, pressing his face back into your neck where you could feel his growling against your pulse. The coil started to tighten inside of you, building quickly as he moved inside you. 

Why did your kind stop doing this?

Who wouldn’t want to feel something pulsing and writhing inside you? Setting you on fire from the inside out but not dying from it? 

His was swelling inside you now, he hissed and shuddered and then you felt him bite down on your shoulder hard enough you were sure skin had been broken (you weren’t worried, your healing system would take care of it quickly) and something was filling you to the brim to the point you were sure you’d burst at the seams but you didn’t care because now you felt that coil from before snap and break and crumble and you cried out to your Tallest that made you feel feel this way. Your Tallest.

Yours.

The both of you were panting, clutching onto each other for dear life while coming down from that pleasure high. 

The cushions under you were surely ruined.

You didn’t care.

Neither did he.

He licked where he had bit, the wound already beginning to heal. “You’d make wonderful smeets, we both would. Tall and strong.” He purred while carefully pulling you from his lap and laying you down on cushions that hadn’t been soaked by the both of you. All you could do was nod, still hazy from all that transpired. 

You wished you could have his smeets. But you would help raise the ones brought into the empire through clinging, you’ll care for each one like your own like you have always done. You’ll do your best.

As you always did.

Red kissed you.

Sweet. 

You kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew I got inspiration for this while looking at food for my cat! I hope you enjoyed it! I personally believe there's not enough Red loving in the world.


End file.
